legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P6/Transcript
(Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, the Poseidon's Dragon, the ship of the Silver Sailors is sailing. Its crew all working around the ship as Nathan is looking around) Nathan:... Ashlynn: Penny for your thoughts captain? Nathan: Sorry Ashlynn. Just been think about everything going on. Ashlynn: Its a lot more then any of uses expected. Another universe, Shadows, zombies, these Darkwalkers, we've made quite the list of enemies. Nathan: Tell me about it... What happened with that Alkorin guy... These things gotta be stopped. Ashlynn: I agree. Though the question is... How? Nathan: *Sigh* That I have no idea... Ashlynn: That what got you down? Nathan: Pretty much. Ashlynn: I know you're trying captain but don't let the crew see you like this. If they see you like this they'll start to lose hope. Nathan: ... Yeah you're right. Just gotta focus on one thing at a time. Ashlynn: That reminds me: Marion asked me to come get you. She's doing some searching on the computer for info on the Darkwalkers and wanted to show you what she found. Nathan: Heh. You know I gotta say: I'm glad you and her are starting to become friends. Ashlynn: Yeah well... Marion proved to be a stronger girl then I thought. *Smirk* She's a good one cap. Don't screw up what you got. Nathan: Trust me. I won't. (Nathan heads on over to the computer room, there his girlfriend, Marion Samson is using her powers to run several searches on their super computer) Nathan: Hey Marion! Got something? Marion: Oh Nate! Um I think so. Here take a look. (Nathan takes a look on the computer which shows a group of people on hovering jet skis heading right for their ship) Nathan: What the? Marion: Maybe they need something? Nathan: I'm not sure, this doesn't feel right... Silver Sailor: Now it don't feel right? I coulda told ya- (A bullet suddenly penetrates the hull and hits the Sailor in the head, killing him as Nathan and Marion retreat to the deck as the Jet skis arrive at the ship. Grappling hooks land on deck as the figures jump aboard, revealing themselves to be Darkwalkers) Darkwalker #1: Hello there! Ashlynn: Nathan? What's going on here?! Darkwalker #2: Heh, what's going on little lady is that we're in dire need of something, and from what we've heard you're the only ones that have it. Nathan: Whatever you want, you won't find it here! Darkwalker #1: Oh that's where you're wrong. And we'll rip this whole ship apart till we get it! Nathan: Silver Sailors! To arms! (The crew lets out their battle cries as they arm their swords and blasters to engage the enemy. Several Darkwalkers arm with various weapons engage the pirates. One gets to a sword fight with a male crew member, another armed with a cybernetic whip uses his whip on a female crew member as it wraps around her, shocking her. The Darkwalker lifts her up with the whip, slams her on the ground and throws her overboard. Another male crew member tries to shoot at a Darkwalker on skis when he's stabbed from behind. We go over to Nathan, Marion and Ashlynn as they try to avoid the fire. Ashlynn is using her blaster) Ashlynn: How did they find us!? Nathan: I don't know! Though these guys will learn not to underestimate us! (Ashlynn shoots and hits a Darkwalker on skis as he falls to the sea) Ashlynn: Got a plan!? Marion: I'll try and shut off their weapons! Nathan: Good! Meantime, let's give these guys hell! Ashlynn: Right! (As the battle goes on Daniel Sarco arrives and boards the ship) Sarco: Wow. This is a lot more advanced then I thought for a Pirate ship. Guess these pirates like to use modern tech. Darkwalker #2: These guys still don't have nothing on our weapons!! Let's kill them all!! Sarco: Such a blood thirst bunch. And I love it!! (As the crew keeps on fighting, it goes over to Ashlynn as she is seen fighting against 3 Darkwalkers) Ashlynn: *blocking and dodging sword swings* GET OFF MY SHIP!! (Ashlynn impales one Darkwalker with her sword, blocks a sword swing, pulls out her blaster, shoots the 2nd, then shoots the 3rd. Ashlynn smirks when a a cybernetic whip wraps around her, shocks her which makes her collpse) Darkwalker #7: Check this one guys! This pirate has lots of ladies on board! And she's a good one! Darkwalker #8: Oooh maybe if let her live Sarco will let us keep her. Ashlynn: *Growls* You bastards... Darkwalker #7: She's got a mouth though. We'll need to work on that before- (Suddenly his whip shuts off) Darkwalker #7:.... Huh?? Darkwalker #8: The fuck? (Ashlynn smirks as she breaks free of the whip, gets her blaster and shoots the two. She remembers to thank Marion after this. As this goes on the Darkwalkers weapons start to shut off. Sarco takes notice of this as his men are getting defeated) Sarco: She's close... (As the Darkwalkers try to keep fighting, Nathan uses his water power to take over several of them. Soon the remain Darkwalkers are pushed over to Sarco, the Silver Sailors all point blasters at them. Nathan and Ashlynn approach them. Marion stops using her powers and watches. She smiles as they have won.) Nathan: So... You're Sarco. Sacro: Yep. That's me. Nathan: So trying to capture my friends wasn't enough you tried to take my ship to? Sarco: What can I say? I'm greedy. Nathan: Yeah well here's where your greed got you. Ashlynn! Throw them overboard! Ashlynn: Aye aye! Sarco: Parley! Nathan: ! Excuse me? Sacro: You heard me. Parley Captain. Darkwalker #3: Uhh, sir? Sarco: *Sighs* Captain would you explain? Nathan:... Its a term us pirates have used. It pretty much mean anyone who invokes Parley are not to be harmed till we finish negotiation. Ashlynn: Captain you can't seriously go though with this! Let's throw him off the ship and be done with it! Nathan: Ashlynn I hate this just as much as you. But we are honorable pirates. As such, we shall follow the rules. (Over with Marion she looks suspicious) Marion: What is Sarco up to...? Nathan: All right. Out with it. Sarco: My men and I surrender our weapons over to you. And we vow never to bother you or your crew again. (The Darkwalkers look at each other confused. Sarco glares at them. The Darkwalkers all throw their weapons over to Nathan) Nathan: Hmm... All right. And what is it you want in return? Sarco: Oh nothing really. Just a souvenir. *Evil smirk* For the memories. (Sacro looks behind Nathan toward Marion and nods. A Darkwalker then uncloaks and smacks Marion with his gun, knocking her out as Nathan and the others turn in shock) Nathan: What?! (The other Darkwalkers pickup and activate their weapons before killing the other Silver Sailors around them. Nathan glares at Sacro angered) Sacro: Well, that's all. Nathan: *Starts to get water* YOU MOTHER- (Sacro pulls out a small dart gun) Sacro: Goodnight, "Captain". (Sacro shoots both Nathan and Ashlynn, causing them to fall unconscious as The Darkwalkers load Marion onto the jet ski) Darkwalker: Good plan boss. Sacro: What can I say, I'm a natural at this sort of thing. (The jet ski takes off. The remaining Silver Sailors all go the edge of the ship and starts to shoot as them though they miss.) Male Sailor: YOU BASTARDS!! Female Sailor: *Checks on Nathan* The captain and first mate are still alive! Male Sailor: Let's call the cap's friends! Let's try and get this ship out of here! (The scene fades over to Nathan on bed as he starts to wake up) Nathan: *Groans* My head.... Where am I...? Ashlynn: Captain.... Nathan: Ashlynn? That you? Where are we? Ashlynn: Back at the Archive.. Nathan: Back at.... *Gasp* MARION!! WHERE'S MARION!? Ashlynn: .... I'm sorry Captain... Sarco took her.... Nathan: No.... That Bastard! *Gets out of bed* Get the crew ready! We gotta- Ashlynn: Captain.... The crew.... Nathan: Huh? What about the crew? Ashlynn: The fight and Sarco's ambushed that knocked us out... We... We suffered greatly... We lost people captain.... Nathan:..... How many? Ashlynn:...... Nathan: *Grabs Ashlynn's shoulders* HOW MANY DID WE LOSE!? Ashlynn: *Starts to tear up* .... Over 80% of our crew is either wounded... Or dead... Nathan:.... *Lets Ashlynn go and backs up* We... We lost... That many...? Ashlynn: I'm sorry captain..... Nathan:..... What have I done....? ???: You've done nothing wrong. (The two turn and find Seris leaning against the wall) Nathan: You... Seris: I warned all of you. I warned you not to fuck with them, and now look. First The Shadow, The Targhul...Now this? I feel like everything's just going to shit. Nathan: What's to say you're not with them asshole. Ashlynn: Nathan... Seris: *Sighs* (Seris walks toward the two) Seris: This again? I thought we got this trust thing out of the way. (Nathan puts a gun up to Seris' forehead) Nathan: On your knees. (Seris smirks) Seris: You're making a mistake man. Nathan: Down on your fucking knees! Seris: You know there was a time I was afraid of this kind of situation. Would be shaking and pissing myself knowing I had a gun pointed to my head...You know what I feel now? (Nathan pulls the hammer back on his gun) Seris: Not a goddamn thing. (Seris pushes the gun away and punches Nathan in the face) Seris: I'm not the one to blame for this. Blame yourselves for underestimating Sacro and his men. Nathan: Well since you know so much about them, where did they take her you bitch?! Seris: No clue, but I do know why they took her. Ashlynn: Why? Seris: Before I joined the Protectors, we were involved in a high stakes raid on a Republic bank. Our sources said that the vault was LOADED with Credits, but there was one problem...The Vault has it's own highly advanced security system. Nathan: So, they took her so they could get money? Seris: Pretty much. The Vault's security is too advanced for any other code breaker. They needed something stronger than that. Ashlynn: Marion's Cyberkinesis. Nathan: He'll try and force her to use her powers so he can break into that bank! Seris: Exactly. Nathan: ... Looks Seris I'm sorry. I'm just so mad at what happened... I shouldn't have taken out on you... Seris: Forget it. You were nice to me when I came to your ship awhile ago. Ashlynn: Captain... We should go see the crew. Nathan: Right... I gotta make this right. Seris: Hey. Like I said: You didn't do anything. So don't blame yourself for what happened. (Nathan nods at Seris as they leave. The two head over to the medical area. There he finds his remaining crew being treated. Such as one girl who has a cast on her arm and bandages around her waist, a male sailor having a cast around his leg, and bandages around his arm. Another sailor has bandages on his eye. Nathan looks at his crew depressed by the state they are in. He looks at Ashlynn who nods. Nathan gets a determined look and walks up) Nathan: Silver Sailors! (The Sailors all look at Nathan) Nathan: These Darkwalkers have taken far too much from us. They've hurt those that are undeserving, killed those that did no wrong, and they took Marion from us. I say that it's time that we stand against them and take back what's ours! (The sailors cheer as Seris and the others walk up from behind) Garrick: We heard that you're planning an attack? Seris: Are you sure you wanna bring them though? They're not in the best fighting shape. Nathan: Trust me Seris, they're more than ready. (The cuts to Marion who's seen sleeping in a dark room chained to the wall. She then awakens and looks around. Her eyes then lay on Sacro, who sits in the middle of the room on a chair) Sacro: Hello Mary. Marion: *Gasps tries to move* Wh-Where am I?? What's- Sarco: Don't worry. You're safe. Marion: Wh-Where's N-Nate...? What- Sarco: Don't worry Marion: Wh-What do you...? Sacro: Oooh, what do I want? Here. (Sacro walks up to Marion) Sacro: Let me show you. (Sacro pulls up a picture of the Republic Vault) Sacro: Do you see this? Marion: *Frightful breathing* Sarco: Hey hey. Focus. Do you see the picture? Marion: Y-y-yes.. Sarco: Good. This vault see is VERY important. I need to get inside. However, its too tight for me to get in. So I need someone who could break into it. And that's where you come in. Marion: Huh??? Sarco: Here's the deal Mary. You are going to help me get in the vault. *Grabs her chin* You help me, I might let you go free. You got me? (Marion shakes in fear as she looks at Sarco's eyes, wondering what else he might have her do... Meanwhile scene goes over to Cloe who's at the top of the Archive with an angry glare cause what happened to her best friend) Cloe:.... *Holds up hand which glows* I'm gonna make him pay... TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts